


You’re My Thanksgiving

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick drags Negan out of bed on Thanksgiving and right into his heart.





	You’re My Thanksgiving

Negan would rather be anywhere but here, surrounded by friends. Sure he loved them but this time of year all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with a bottle of whiskey and cry about Lucille. Rick wouldn’t let him do that though, no siree. At six o’clock in the morning Rick came a dragged him out of his house across the street and set him to work with Thanksgiving cooking.

Without even asking Rick told him he didn’t invite him beforehand because he would object and aptly hide in the dark if he came knocking.

Rick knew him so well.

Glenn and Maggie were expecting a baby and it stung, Daryl had proposed to Beth two weeks ago and it made him reminiscent, Hershel was finding love again after all these years after his wife passing as cancer and darn, that really hurt. Hershel who recovered from alcoholism and was known as the grumpy farmer was now a bucket full of cheer. Even Carol was married now.

Negan gasped at the roll hitting him in his face.

“Dang it Rick!”

The former deputy sheriff smirked and put the fallen roll onto his plate. “Well I did ask if you wanted one when you stared out at nothing.”

Everyone laughed and he had to smile, that was until Glenn touched Maggie’s expanding belly and started talking nursery colors.

Negan and Rick had took on most of the cooking so they were ushered out while the gang cleaned up behind them. Carl, Judith, Henry, and Sophia played flag football as Negan and Rick watched on. Tired and full of turkey he finally decided to lay down tying his best not to barf up his lunch when Rick collapsed on top of him.

They didn’t move, Rick laying his head on Negan’s chest. His dark curls were close enough that Negan could pet them, heck they were basically an inch from his mouth.

Judith cried when Henry accidently tackled her and before they could run to her the little girl with tears streaming down her face she ran to them instead. Rick went to pick her up and stepped back when she ran to Negan and each booboo was kissed away. Only minutes later she was running up to her brother to play some more.

“You’re good with them.”

“That’s what happens when you coach for nine years and wanted your own.”

“It’s not too late.” Rick spoke softly too close to him.

“Who would have me? The aggravating cursing neighbor who talks to much?”

“Me.”

Looking over he waited for Rick laugh or add to that something like “Just kidding.” Instead those cerulean blues stared into his soul in honesty.

“Stop feeling sorry for me Rick.” Even as he said it his heart hammered in his chest because he knew Rick felt many ways about him but sorry wasn’t one of them.

“Oh Negan.”

That rush to his heart flushed to his ears causing him only to notice the warm hand that slipped between his and brought it to Rick’s lap.

Nothing was said because nothing needed to be spoken. They sat there holding hands and watched the children play until Carol called all of them in for dessert.

Maggie’s baby bump, Beth’s flashy engagement ring, Hershel kissing his wife with whip cream still on his lips and Carol bringing her biological child and adopted one in for a hug did nothing to Negan that afternoon because Rick still held his hand as he sat closer than before next to Negan.

Everyone left but Negan stayed tidying up the house but more so staring at his neighbor, his best friend.

“You can do it you know.” Rick’s voice rose higher.

“Do what?”

Rick cocked his head in a challenge that caused Negan to look down though he still wasn’t sure what Rick wanted.

“Kiss me. Stay with me.”

He thought when that time came he would be scared, run away for fear of what that future with Rick would hold but he rushed over with large steps, Rick’s broom clattered to the floor loudly and he dipped Rick down, held onto his neck and allowed himself to mold with someone into a new form.

“Stay here with me.” Rick whispered with a smile.

Negan didn’t have to ask what he meant this time, he had a new home and with it a family that had already been his for so long.


End file.
